Konoha Obstacle Course
by GoesKaboom
Summary: Naruto and Hinata find themselves on the wrong side of the law, and everyone in Konoha is an enemy. With the help of a mysterious person guiding them, will they be able to get out? Oneshot.


Konoha Obstacle Course

Note: Yeah, Kishimoto-sensei came to my house yesterday and told me that he was giving me _Naruto_. Yeah, right. I wish. So I don't own anything.

Hinata shuddered, the reality of what she had just done setting in. She'd finally done it. She'd killed someone. However, she hadn't stayed around to find out WHO she'd stuck her kunai into, she just hit the ground running. Oh well. It was that bastard's fault for trying to break into the Hyuuga compound through her window.

-

* * *

- 

Naruto moved quickly, quietly. He had to get out of there. He had just been minding his own, business, walking home from Ichiraku's when out of nowhere, three masked people had jumped out from behind a bush and attacked him. "He's the Kyuubi! Kill him NOW!" Of course, he fought back, killing all three. But before he knew it, ANBU had swooped in on the scene and were intent on arresting him. Apparently he'd killed some people with 'connections'.

-

* * *

- 

They bumped into each other a few minutes later. Hinata screamed, Naruto shushed her. "Do you want me to get caught?" he asked urgently. "Keep your voice down!"

"Caught?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah. I killed some people and now I'm wanted." he replied. Hinata looked terrified.

"Someone tried to break into my room and I killed him," she mumbled. "Do you think they're after me too?"

"Wait- that was you? I heard that someone killed Sasuke-temee over at the Hyuuga compound," Naruto said appreciatively.

"We need to get out of here, Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Yeah, but this whole place is crawling with people searching for us. How do we get out?"

"Leave that to me," a voice said. Naruto and Hinata jumped.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Just a fellow criminal. But if you follow my every instruction, you will be able to get out of here alive. Trust me, I won't lead you into trouble."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Hinata asked.

"Believe me, please. I saw what you did to the Uchiha kid, that was a fine piece of work, Hinata-san," the voice replied. "I never liked that stuck-up, spoiled baby. And Naruto-san, that was amazing! You fought those three off so well! It gives me hope for the future."

"Um, thank you," Hinata replied.

"Yeah, thanks. OK. I guess we'll trust you, but if either of us gets hurt we're doing this our own way," Naruto said. The voice laughed.

"You two will be perfectly fine if you just follow my instructions. OK. The first thing you need to do is get into the old Uchiha district. There is a small grey building at the back of the district. Inside you will find a pile of explosive tags. Take as many as you can carry, you're going to need them."

-

* * *

- 

Well, the voice was right. The small grey building had the tags, and Naruto and Hinata loaded up. "Now what?" Naruto asked.

"You need to exit the Uchiha district as fast as you possibly can," the voice instructed. "Your pursuers are catching up. Once you get out, I suggest going to the lookout tower. Hide underneath it and catch your breath."

Naruto and Hinata ran like hell, and made it to the lookout tower. "Sheesh! The voice wasn't kidding. This place is full of people after us!" Hinata exclaimed. But they only had a few minutes to catch their breath, because a certain Haruno Sakura walked underneath the tower.

"Naruto-kun? Hinata-san?" she asked uncertainly.

"Uh… Hi, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied.

"Everyone's looking for the two of you…" she said nervously. "We all have orders to kill you on sight…"

"You're not going to kill us, are you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked around.

"Well… uh… I don't know…" she replied. "A shinobi must follow whatever orders they are given."

"Launch your exploding tags at her," the voice instructed.

"Who said that?!" Sakura gasped.

"You don't have to kill her, but launch some tags so that you can get away," the voice said.

"OK!" Hinata replied, throwing some tags. They blew up and Naruto and Hinata ran off.

"That was close," Naruto gasped.

"Look where we are!" Hinata exclaimed. They were standing right in front of the village gate.

"Congratulations!" the voice called. "You've made it! Just outside that gate is your freedom!"

"You know, if we go through that gate, there's no going back," Naruto stated. "We'll be labeled missing-nin."

"It's not so bad being a missing-nin," the voice said. "I've been a missing-nin for quite a few years now."

"There they are!" someone yelled. A whole horde of Konoha ninja charged straight at them.

"Oh god," Hinata said.

"We're screwed," Naruto said as they were surrounded.

"Sigh… I may as well bail you out now. I wasn't planning on showing myself to you," the voice said. "Hinata-san, Naruto-san, watch out."

"HOLY HELL IT'S UCHIHA ITACHI!" someone yelled. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other.

"Itachi? As in Sasuke-temee's brother?"

"Yeah… I think so…"

Working together, Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi defeated everyone who had come out to catch Naruto and Hinata. All together, it took about twenty minutes.

-

* * *

- 

Afterward, Naruto and Hinata thanked Itachi for his help. "We would have been dead if you hadn't helped us," Hinata said gratefully.

"No problem," Itachi replied. "I was very happy to see SOMEONE other than me attack my foolish little brother. It was about time someone killed him."

"We are indebted to you," Naruto added.

"Like I said, it's no problem,' Itachi said. "Now, go out and wreak some havoc! You two may have to potential to destroy Konoha someday!"

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yes."

"We're very grateful!" Naruto replied before he and Hinata left. "Thank you once again!"

-

* * *

- 

Five Years Later

Hinata and Naruto stood on top of a nearby hill as Konoha burned to the ground. "Can you believe how far we've made it?" Hinata asked.

"It is hard to believe. Who would have thought that we would ever destroy our hometown?" Naruto replied.

"All it takes is determination," a voice said. Itachi stepped into the light. "I'm so proud!" he exclaimed. "Those two scared teenagers on the run from justice I helped escape five years ago have become so strong!"

"Hell yeah," Naruto replied.

OWARI

Omake- Author's Comments

This story had been sitting in my editing folder for quite a while now, so I decided to finally finish it.

Thank you for reading!

-GoesKaboom


End file.
